Haemophilia A is a bleeding disorder caused by defects in the gene encoding coagulation factor VIII (FVIII) and affects 1-2 in 10,000 male births. Graw et al., Nat. Rev. Genet. 6(6): 488-501 (2005). Patients affected with hemophilia A can be treated with infusion of purified or recombinantly produced FVIII. All commercially available FVIII products, however, are known to have a half-life of about 8-12 hours, requiring frequent intravenous administration to the patients. See Weiner M. A. and Cairo, M. S., Pediatric Hematology Secrets, Lee, M. T., 12. Disorders of Coagulation, Elsevier Health Sciences, 2001; Lillicrap, D. Thromb. Res. 122 Suppl 4:S2-8 (2008). In addition, a number of approaches have been tried in order to extend the FVIII half-life. For example, the approaches in development to extend the half-life of clotting factors include pegylation, glycopegylation, and conjugation with albumin. See Dumont et al., Blood. 119(13): 3024-3030 (Published online Jan. 13, 2012). Regardless of the protein engineering used, however, the long acting FVIII products currently under development are reported to have limited half-lives—only to about 1.5 to 2 hours in preclinical animal models. See id. Consistent results have been demonstrated in humans, for example, rFVIIIFc was reported to improve half-life up to −1.7 fold compared with ADVATE® in hemophilia A patients. See id. Therefore, the half-life increases, despite minor improvements, may indicate the presence of other T1/2 limiting factors. See Liu, T. et al., 2007 ISTH meeting, abstract #P-M-035; Henrik, A. et al., 2011 ISTH meeting, abstract #P=MO-181; Liu, T. et al., 2011 ISTH meeting abstract #P-WE-131.
Plasma von Willebrand Factor (VWF) has a half-life of approximately 12 hours (ranging from 9 to 15 hours). The VWF half-life may be affected by a number of factors: glycosylation pattern, ADAMTS-13 (a disintegrin and metalloprotease with thrombospondin motif-13), and various mutations in VWF.
In plasma, 95-98% of FVIII circulates in a tight non-covalent complex with full-length VWF. The formation of this complex is important for the maintenance of appropriate plasma levels of FVIII in vivo. Lenting et al., Blood. 92(11): 3983-96 (1998); Lenting et al., J. Thromb. Haemost. 5(7): 1353-60 (2007). The full-length wild-type FVIII is mostly present as a heterodimer having a heavy chain (MW 200kD) and a light chain (MW 73kD). When FVIII is activated due to proteolysis at positions 372 and 740 in the heavy chain and at position 1689 in the light chain, the VWF bound to FVIII is removed from the activated FVIII. The activated FVIII, together with activated factor IX, calcium, and phospholipid (“tenase complex”), induces the activation of factor X, generating large amounts of thrombin. Thrombin, in turn, then cleaves fibrinogen to form soluble fibrin monomers, which then spontaneously polymerize to form the soluble fibrin polymer. Thrombin also activates factor XIII, which, together with calcium, serves to crosslink and stabilize the soluble fibrin polymer, forming crosslinked (insoluble) fibrin. The activated FVIII is cleared quickly from the circulation by proteolysis.
Due to the frequent dosing and inconvenience caused by the dosing schedule, there is still a need to develop FVIII products requiring less frequent administration, i.e., a FVIII product that has a half-life longer than the 1.5- to 2-fold half-life limitation of products currently under clinical evaluation.